Reminscence
by UnknownJinchuurkiHost
Summary: Momo Hinamori is a doctor with a weak heart whom gets on board with a hosptial.She gets Toshiro Hitsugaya as a patient however,he has a heart condition where it is variely dependent on external factors.Toshiro witnessed a murder. Will Momo help him open?


" Secrets, the human way of keeping something from a loved one or anyone else whom they may be affiliated with. The human mind has the capacity of holding millions of secrets however, it deteriorates the mind by it's unsatisfying lies" - Vinna- Sama

UnknownJinchuurikiHost: **This is Bleach Fan fiction. Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori Fanfic. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please Review. Arigato. **

Momo Hinamori walked into the hospital, she had a scarf around her neck and a pair of blue jeans. She had on a blue shirt, it was the middle of December and momo would rather be home however, she had been called to the hospital about a mile from the hospital she was working at. Momo was going to be working n two hospitals now but, why did they need her here? The name of the hospital was St. Mary's and it was a hospital where young adults whom were sick with some kind of liaisons resided. Their families would put them in the hospital, unable to take care of them or just the fact that they never wanted to care at all. The nurses desk was filled with nurses whom were answering constant calls or filling in schedules of each patient. The walls were white, Momo saw a young girl walking down the hallway and she was on crutches. Her face was pale therefore, Momo knew that something else other than her crutches had to be wrong.

" Ms. Hinamori" said Rukia. Momo saw the head doctor of St. Mary's come up to her and she smiled, slightly." How are you doing?"

" I'm fine, thank you" said Momo" why did you call me up here?" Rukia smiled at her, she had a clip board in her hands and a white jacket on. Her eyes were blue and she had black hair. The color of her hair and eye contrasted with each other.

" Follow me" said Rukia. Momo followed after her, watching the young adults whom were laying up in bed or there were some whom were being visited by their families. The smell of the hospital, smelled like bleach and sterilizing chemicals. Rukia lead her in front of an office, the office had a window and rukia opened it. Momo watched her rub her temples to relieve some of the stress, the office had a long cherry wood desk. There were stacks of files on the desk, the files of each patient in the facility however, there were two gray chairs in front of the desk. There was a small fan, a water dispenser and rukia motioned her hand." You may get some water"

" No, thank you" said Momo. There was a huge window that allowed anyone to see outside, there was a white blanket of snow covering the ground and Momo watched Rukia sit down in her seat.

" As you know, this hospitial is short on doctors" said Rukia" the hospitials offer shrink help here because the paitents have troublling dealing with the fact that their families left them here and never come to see them"

" Yes" said Momo" what are you getting out?"

" We need your assistance on taking on the many new patients here" said rukia" it seems the more people get sick, the more empathetic the families become" we need you to take on the other section of the hospital" Momo nodded at her but, she dreaded it. The fact that she would be working at two hospitals caused her schedule to be more hectic. Rukia handed momo a stack of files and momo took them." There is one particular man I want you to focus on" Rukia handed the file to her, she opened it and saw a picture of a man with a childlike face. He had snowy-sliver white hair and eyebrows. His eyes were a teal blue. " His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya"

" Why?" asked Momo

" He has a heart condition where it is dependent on external factors" said Rukia" he can't have sudden amounts of stress or anything that relates to a sudden change of his emotions or body" The stress or whatever puts a strain on his heart and causes great trouble for him." Momo knew about that all too well, she was born with a weak heart and has to take medicine to stabilize her heart about three times daily.

" What about heart transplants?" asked Momo, curiously

" Has been on the list for months however, there have been no new hearts available" said rukia. The fact was true, Momo had bee on the list for months and still is however, no hearts meet her blood type. Rukia got up from her seat and Momo did also. " We're going to go meet your patient Toshiro" Momo nodded at her, they walked out of the office and walked down the hospitial." he is also being investigated"

" What?" asked momo, shocked

" His friend Matsumoto Rangiku was killed in front of him" said Rukia" the police have been here asking him, questions however, he won't talk about it"

" That's awful" said Momo. Rukia stopped at a room labeled 154: Hitsugaya, Toshiro and Momo titled her head." Shouldn't he be sharing a room?"

" It is best to keep him alone" said Rukia. They walked into the room, he was sitting on his bed and he was reading a book. " Toshiro" He turned around, his face was serious and he nodded at her.

" How are you, Dr. Rukia" said Toshiro

" I will no longer be your doctor" said Rukia" Toshiro, This is Dr. Hinamori"

" Please to meet you" said Toshiro

" Nice to meet you" said Momo" what are you reading?"

" Robert Frost" said Toshiro

" Poetry?" asked Momo

" Yes" said Toshiro

" I'll leave you two" said Rukia. Rukia walked away, Momo walked over by him and she studied him a bit. He met her gaze and she looked away.

" How do you feel?" she asked, curiously

" I feel fine" said Toshiro. Momo grabbed the blood pressure cup, Toshiro unbuttoned his shirt and Momo was shocked to see how muscular he was. She shook off her stare, wrapping the cup around his arm and Momo pulled out a stethoscope. It was silent. Momo wanted to make small talk therefore, she talked about the snow.

" It's nice, the snow" said Momo

" I guess" said Toshiro" I like to watch it" We can only go out certian time though"

" oh" Momo watched his blood pressure and she smiled at him." Looks like your blood pressure is goo" She pressured the stethoscope to his chest, he withered a bit and she looked up at him.

" It's cold" said Toshiro

" sorry" apologized Momo

" It's alright" Momo smiled at him and Toshiro buttoned his shirt back up.

" Your heart sound good, have you taken your medicine today?" asked Momo. Toshiro nodded at her and he opened the book he was reading. Momo saw that he didn't want to talk that much and she walked away.

" Nice meeting you" said Toshiro. He smiled at her, Momo smiled at him and she nodded.

" Nice meeting you, toshiro" said Momo.

_I think I'll like this patient. Thought Momo_


End file.
